Happy Valentine's Day Kibbs
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: Its Valentine's Day...will Abby's plan work?
1. Part 1

**A/N: Happy Kibbs Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer: In my mind they belong to me and I have Mark Harmon tied up :D in reality they don't belong to me….sadly.**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

It was the day that of the year that plagued Gibbs. The day he always feared when he was married or in a relationship. Valentine's Day. It was a pointless waste of time. Why would anyone waste money for this one time year to show that 'special someone' that they loved them and meant the world to them? Did they not do that at any other time of year? It baffled him to high heaven. He just didn't get it. He'd been to get his coffee that morning and the coffee shop windows were covered in little love hearts with 'I Love Yous' and 'Happy Valentine's Days' written on them. Red and pink helium balloons scattered around. Even the coffee cups had red hearts on them. "Happy Valentine's Day." the girl at the counter said cheerily and all he said was "Thanks." as she handed him his coffee. He just didn't 'get it'.

He was now sat at his desk typing away at his computer when Abby bounded in happily, Kate not far behind her. "Morning Abbs." he greeted nonchalantly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gibbs." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Abbs." he said again.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" she teased.

"Nope, the wrong side of life." he said looking up at the Goth. He took note of her t-shirt. It was black with a cartoonised love heart printed on it. The heart had a knife through it (rather than your typical arrow) and the writing above the heart read: Love You. He shook his head and laughed, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. Laters." she skipped off to her lab.

"Morning Kate." he waited for the _"Happy Valentine's Day Gibbs." _which he would have to admit he wouldn't mind coming from her anyway.

"Morning Gibbs." she said before almost jumping out of her skin as Tony came off the elevator singing 'Luck Be A Lady". She rolled her eyes.

"..Luck be a lady tonight, luck if you ever were to begin with…." he stopped when he saw Gibbs' face. "Morning Boss. Guess you're not in a loving mood today."

"Meaning?" he said as he watched his agent from his desk with deadly intent.

"Well you know…?" Gibbs leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "You probably wasted a lot of money on-on-on valentine's day when you-you were married and you're probably not-not…I'm gonna shut up now."

"Now?" Gibbs asked.

"Haha." Kate chuckled at Tony's effort to not say something like 'you're not the loving kind boss' or 'you're outta love'.

"What are you laughing at, Kitty-Kat?" Tony asked putting emphasis on the name he knows she hates.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

"Do you have a date tonight?" he grinned, knowing she didn't.

"No, but I get the feeling that you do."

"Oh yeah! Smoking hot blonde with big-" he was cut off by a pen being launched at his head. "Oooow." he whined."

"Can it DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he pulled another pen from his drawer.

"Thank God." McGee said as he strode in, "I don't think I could've listened to that again." he hung up his jacket and sat behind his desk.

"You're late." Gibbs looked at him expectantly for his excuses.

"I had to take a detour."

"You mean pick up Tony." Kate stated,

"How'd you know?" McGee asked.

"Because he asked me and I said 'no'." she started typing at her computer.

"Oh." was all McGee said.

Lunch time soon arrived, Gibbs had been in the Directors office for the most part of the morning, Tony had decided that it was time for him to eat and dragged McGee along with him, leaving Kate alone to work in peace. She hadn't noticed that Gibbs was standing on the balcony outside MTAC, he had been watching her for the passed 20 or so minutes. He hadn't realised that Ducky had gotten off the elevator and was watching his friend. "Are you going to stand there all day Jethro?" he asked the younger man.

"Huh?" Gibbs had obviously been lost in his thoughts.

"Well you've been stood there in that same spot for about 5 minutes since I got out the elevator." he stood next to him and looked to where Gibbs was looking. He sighed, "For goodness sake, Jethro just ask her to dinner."

Gibbs didn't tear his eyes off Kate, "Why would she want to have dinner with me?"

"Well you won't know unless you ask her. And besides its Valentine's Day." he patted his friends shoulder and walked off towards the Directors office. Gibbs thought about it, maybe he should but then again maybe he shouldn't. He decided against it and made his way back to the bullpen. Kate had seen Gibbs descend the stairs and be stopped by a fellow agent. She watched him intently as he talked. She admired him. A lot. Especially his eyes. Oh how she could get lost in them for hours. She couldn't help but smile every time she thought about him.

"Ask him out." came Abby's voice startling Kate so much she gasped and jumped.

"Geez, Abbs." she put her hand on her chest as if relieved that it wasn't Tony who had caught her staring at the Boss.

"Woaw, sorry. Anyways, ask him out. He likes you, I know he does. He just won't admit it."

"I doubt it Abbs. Besides he'd probably say no, plus there's rule 12."

"Rules schmules just ask him." but before Kate could protest Gibbs walked into the bullpen and Abby disappeared to lunch. Leaving the two alone. Abby knew full well that Kate would never ask Gibbs out and vice versa. They'd have to be severely drunk or high to confess their feelings for one another and the whole team knew it. They'd been dancing around each other ever since they'd met and now Abby had had enough of Gibbs' rules and Kate's conventional thinking and to hell with rationality now she knew they wanted each other so she would give them a push - no, a shove - in the right direction (with the help of the gang of course). Abby flipped open her cell and quickly dialled McGee, "Tim, its Abbs. Remember what we talked about? Okay, I need you and Tony to grab a few things for me…well we'll need…"

TBC

**Review please**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Happy Kibbs Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS or the song :/**

**Happy Valentine's Day Kibbs**

**Chapter 2**

By now the whole gang, besides Kate and Gibbs, were in on the plan. Tony and McGee would 'leave early' for the day and Ducky and Abby will be 'working' on a cold case. In reality, Tony and McGee will be decorating the garage with a few balloons, and fairy lights and anything else Abby deemed necessary, whist she and Ducky will be sorting out the music and setting the table up ready. The plan will be brought into action at 1800.

**1755**

Tony checked his watch for the umpteenth time, in around 5 minutes Abby's plan will be put into action. They had chosen 6 o'clock as that was when the occupants of the storage garage would be gone. "Tony, why don't you just go to your 'hot date'?" Gibbs' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Boss." He shot up from his seat, shutdown his computer and was ready to go. "Come on McGee. I need a ride." McGee looked at Gibbs who just waved him off. He quickly gathered his things and rushed off after Tony. "See ya later." he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared. Kate and Gibbs were left alone in the bullpen both wanting to ask the other that heart stopping question. They stayed in a comfortable silence for 20 or so minutes before Gibbs sighed and decided that he'd had enough. "You wanna grab something to eat?" he looked over at Kate. She stopped mid-type, musing it over. Was it just a 'bite to eat' or was he subtly asking her out?

"Yeah, sure. I'm starved actually." 'She said yes, she said yes' cried the little voice in his head, 'yeah, to food. You didn't ask her out dummy' said the other voice.

"Great." he smiled. He saved his work and closed the computer down as she did the same. As he was about to put his jacket on his phone rang. Annoyed, he answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID. Kate stood by listening. Great he'd just asked her to dinner - sort of - and they got a case.

"…Abbs, can't this wait?…alright we'll be right there." he flipped the cell shut. "Abbs and Ducky need us. Found something on a cold case they're working on."

"Okay."

"We'll grab something afterwards." he said as they stepped in the elevator and he pushed the button for the garage,

"Okay. Why the garage?"

"Don't know." was all he said.

As the elevator dinged and the doors slid open Gibbs and Kate cautiously walked into the dimly lit garage. Ducky and Abby nowhere to be seen, and the only sound was that of Alison Krauss' When You Say Nothing At All playing quietly from the other side of the garage. The approached carefully and both stood in almost shock and surprise at the scene displayed before them.

The garage - well a small part of it - had been decorated with balloons and ribbons and twinkling fairy lights. In the middle was a candlelit dinner for 2. Kate stared in awe; it was so romantic and beautiful. Gibbs didn't know what to say. He eyed up the table and picked up the note leaning against the candlestick holder it read (in what looked like Abby's handwriting):

_We knew you'd never pluck up the courage to ask each other so we thought we'd help._

_Happy Valentine's Day Kibbs (Kate and Gibbs)_

_Xxx_

_P.S - You'll have to get your own desert - sorry, Tony ate it._

_P.P.S - It was McGee_

Gibbs smiled and handed the card to Kate who smiled at what the gang had done for them.

"Well, least we don't have to leave the building to grab something." Gibbs smirked earning him a playful slap on the arm from Kate. He caught her hand and twirled her around and pulled her close in one swift move. "Would you like to dance before we eat, Miss Todd?" he asked her huskily.

"I'd love to Mr Gibbs." she giggled as they began to dance slowly to the music.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr Webster could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of you hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Abby poked her head around the corner and smiled at them dancing together, "Oh I love Valentine's Day!" she whispered to herself before leaving.

**A/N: Lemme know what you thought.**

**(wicked grin) Now Mr Harmon…where were we?**


End file.
